powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Throttle Squadron
Power Rangers Throttle Squadron is the eighteenth season of Future Beetle's Power Rangers series. This season was preceded by Power Rangers Arctic Force and succeeded by Power Rangers Shaolin Fury. Plot Rangers Allies * Dr. Martin (Chris' father) * Killbane * Eva * Cynthia * Arctic Rangers Arsenal * Throttle Morphers * Space Morpher * Throttle Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆ ** Crane Puller◆ ** Turret Cannon◆ ** Sub Sprayer◆ ** Copter Boomerang◆ ** Racing Missile◆ ** SUV Axe◆ * Space Lance◆ * Galaxy Revolver◆◆◆ Villains * Messiah-Virusax * Virus * Spyborg * Malfunctorg * Venjix * Missirus * Rocketorg * Metabots Bug Virus Insectorgs Bug Virus Insectorgs are Cyborg-like Monsters Metaborgs *Excavatorg - based on Excavator - defeated by the Throttle Rangers. (The First Mission) *Dynamitorg - based on Dynamite - defeated by Throttle Megazord. (Mechanism Technology) *Spoonborg - based on Spoon - defeated by Throttle Megazord. (Triple Attack) *Forkorg - based on Fork - defeated by Throttle Megazord. (Triple Attack) *Kniforg - based on Knife - defeated by Throttle Megazord. (Triple Attack) *Incineratorg - based on Incinerator - defeated by Throttle Megazord. (Outnumber) *Bicycorg - based on Bicycle - defeated by Mach Megazord. (New Threat) *Hammerborg - based on Hammer Drill - defeated by Throttle and Mach Megazords. (Roll Out) *Electricorg - based on Electricity - defeated by Throttle and Mach Megazords. (New Virus Monster) *Terminator - based on Terminator - defeated by Mach Throttle Megazord. (Dangerous Cyborg) *IceBorg - based on Ice - defeated by Mach Throttle Megazord. (Cyromancer Virus) *Acid - based on Acid - defeated by Mach Throttle Megazord. (Computer Problems and Fixing the Computer) *Paraborg = based on Parabolic antenna - defeated by Mach Throttle Megazord. (Purple Warrior and 7 Heroes) * Zords * Crane Throttle Zord◆ * Tank Throttle Zord◆ * Sub Throttle Zord◆ * Chopper Throttle Zord◆ * Formula Throttle Zord◆ * SUV Throttle Zord◆ * Spaceship Throttle Zord◆ * Rover Throttle Zord◆ * Shuttle Throttle Zord◆ * Rocket Throttle Zord◆ * Bulldozer Throttle Zord❖ * Battleship Throttle Zord➲ Megazords * Throttle Megazord◆◆◆ * Mach Megazord◆◆◆ * Mach Throttle Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Space Throttle Megazord◆ * Galaxy Throttle Megazord◆◆◆ * Super Space Throttle Megazord◆◆◆◆ * Throttle Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖➲ Episodes * Episode 1: The First Mission (First appearance of Christopher, Trent, Becky, Dr. Martin, Killbane, Virus, Spyborg, Malfunctorg and Metabots) * Episode 2: Mechanism Technology * Episode 3: Triple Attack (Valon, Alice and Gareth debuts) * Episode 4: The Brainwashed Trio (Spyborg brainwash the Rangers: Valon, Alice and Gareth) * Episode 5: Three against Three * Episode 6: Outnumber * Episode 7: Saving the Miracle (Christopher, Trent and Becky breaks Valon, Alice and Gareth free from Spyborg's control and having Black, Green and Orange Rangers join the team) * Episode 8: New Threat * Episode 9: Roll Out * Episode 10: New Virus Monster * Episode 11: Dangerous Cyborg * Episode 12: Cryomancer Virus * Episode 13: Computer Problems * Episode 14: Fixing the Computer * Episode 15: Purple Warrior (Dwayne debuts) * Episode 16: 7 Heroes * Episode 17: Prototype Segment * Episode 18: Venjix Returns * Episode 19: Prototype Deployed * Episode 20: Power Rangers Rules * Episode 21: Field Trip to Mars * Episode 22: Return to Earth * Episode 23: Game On * Episode 24: The Heroes from Outer Space * Episode 25: Space Heroes Saves the Day * Episode 26: The Bug Virus (Beetlax, Stagox, Miss LadyRed, Gypsy, Mistressfly, Buzzox and Flyax debuts) * Episode 27: Bug Brigade * Episode 28: Pass the Test * Episode 29: New Virus Overlord (Messiah-Virusax debuts) * Episode 30: A Painful Lesson * Episode 31: Messiah-Virusax rules * Episode 32: The Revenge of Shawna (Arctic Force Team-up) * Episode 33: The Rift * Episode 34: Pink & Purple Redemption (Both Gypsy and Mistressfly gets destroyed by Blue and Green Throttle Rangers) * Episode 35: Destroying the Virus (Buzzox gets destroyed in this episode by Red, Yellow, Black and Orange Throttle Rangers) * Episode 36: Teach Bugs a Lesson (Miss LadyRed gets destroyed by the Throttle Rangers) * Episode 37: Fallen Bug (Flyax gets destroyed by the Throttle Rangers) * Episode 38: Never Give up, trust your instincts (Stagox gets destroyed by Black and Yellow Throttle Rangers) * Episode 39: Payback Time (Beetlax gets destroyed by Red Throttle Ranger) * Episode 40: Erasing the Virus Protection (Missirus gets destroyed in this episode) * Episode 41: Protecting the Computer (Both Rocketorg and Spyborg gets destroyed by the Rangers) * Episode 42: Venjix's Demise (Venjix gets destroyed) * Episode 43: Virus Deleted (Virus gets destroyed by Throttle Rangers) * Episode 44: The Virus lives * Final Episode: The Virus is Destroyed forever (Messiah-Virusax gets destroyed by all 10 Throttle Rangers) Trivia *This is a first season to exclude the Pink Ranger since Animal Task. *This is a first season have both female Blue and Green Rangers and Male Yellow Ranger on the same team. *This is a first season to start with three Rangers since Power Rangers Predator Adventure. See Also Category:Future Beetle